We Owned The Night
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Saling memiliki adalah kebutuhan yang diinginkan. Itu membuktikan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Inilah hadiah terindah di mana dua pasangan selalu memadu kasih terikat sampai malam menjadi milik mereka bersama. #144


Wanita berambut coklat panjang tergerai sedang mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Senyuman menawan tersungging di bibir manisnya. Tak kalah cantik dari bidadari sering diceritakan di dunia dongeng dalam sebuah buku. Aura terpancar di sekitar tubuhnya dikarenakan wanita itu sedang mengandung.

Mata coklat emasnya terus menerus melihat seseorang di sebelahnya tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang sama. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambut coklat tersebut penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Akibat usapan tersebut, pemilik rambut coklat—dengan jenis kelamin pria—membuka matanya.

"Eng … Tsubaki."

"Bangunlah, Kyota. Apa kamu tidak bisa bangun pagi-pagi lebih awal lagi?"

Pria itu mendengus, menarik tangan wanita merupakan isterinya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membisik lembut, "kamu 'kan tahu kalau aku selalu capek, pulang pergi tanpa mengenal waktu. Meninggalkan isteri tengah hamil." Pria bernama Kyota kembali memejamkan mata sambil menghirup aroma wewangian di rambut coklat isterinya. "Kamu wangi."

"Aku sudah mandi, Sayang. Cuman kamu yang belum," gerutunya memukul dada bidang suaminya.

Kyota menghembuskan napas panjang, menyerah. Pria itu bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Sebelum itu, Kyota mencium kening isterinya kemudian lari begitu saja sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah isterinya memerah merona.

"Dasar."

**.**

**We Owned The Night**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu **story by **Minami Kanan**

**Warning: typo**(s), Canon, deskripsi sederhana, sedikit Out of Characters.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Di salah satu tempat di sudut kota New York, ada sebuah tempat di singgahi Tsubaki Tsubaki—nama unik telah diberikan Kami-sama untuknya sebelum lahir. Wajah Tsubaki tersenyum melihat beberapa mainan terpajang di etalase, senyuman terindah mempesona. Tetapi, untuk saat ini Tsubaki tidak bisa membelinya karena tidak ada suami yang menemaninya belanja.

"Padahal aku mau …"

"Tsubaki-_san_!"

Mendengar suara akrab setiap dipanggil, Tsubaki menelengkan lehernya menatap pria blasteran sedang menggendong kucing-kucing—lebih dari satu, menuju ke arahnya. Tsubaki jadi terperangah melihat sahabat suaminya ada di tempat ini, New York.

"Harsted-_kun_?!"

"Sendirian?"

Tsubaki tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Iya, aku sedang jalan-jalan sambil mencari-cari barang yang bagus."

Haru alias Harsted Mao melihat gelagat aneh dari Tsubaki, lalu menoleh ke samping di mana banyak sekali barang-barang perlengkapan bayi terpajang. "Kamu ingin membeli itu?" tunjuknya seraya bertanya ke etalase tersebut.

Karena melamun, Tsubaki menatap apa di tunjuk Haru. Tsubaki tersenyum tipis, menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Aku mau pulang saja. Aku sudah selesai jalan-jalan," katanya.

Senyuman kesedihan terpancar di rona wajah Tsubaki membuat Haru meraih tangannya menuju tempat disukai Tsubaki. Dua anak manusia tersebut jadi bahan pembicaraan karena mereka terlihat seperti pasangan serasi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Haru mengantar Tsubaki untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa disadari Tsubaki yang terus tersenyum lebar, Haru mengetik di _smartphone_-nya kepada seseorang di seberang sana. Seringai terpampang di bibirnya yang tipis. Haru pun kembali menemani Tsubaki.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Harsted-_kun_. Aku lega sekali juga puas karena telah melihat-lihat barang aku inginkan untuk anak kami nanti!"

"Sama-sama."

Tsubaki keluar dari toko perlengkapan bayi, memandang langit di luar telah mengarah ke malam. "Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini sudah masuk sore?" Tsubaki menepuk jidatnya, dihentikan oleh Haru. "Ada apa, Harsted-_kun_?"

Wajah Haru didekatkan ke wajah Tsubaki. Wanita masih terbilang polos itu, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali tanda tak mengerti apa dilakukan Haru. Namun, itu dihentikan karena sepasang tangan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Berani mendekati isteriku, kamu mampus, Haru!" teriak seseorang di antara mereka. Tsubaki membalikkan kepalanya, menyunggingkan senyuman lebar melihat suaminya datang, menjemputnya.

"Kyota?!" seru Tsubaki melingkarkan leher suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku kangeen!" rindunya tak tertahankan.

Amarah dan kekesalan menguap begitu saja, Kyota membalas pelukan sang isteri. Haru mendengus sebal karena melihat pemandangan tak enak dilihat—untuk dirinya masih dalam tahap jomblo. Mereka berpelukkan mesra tanpa mempedulikan tatapan geli dari para pejalan kaki dan pemilik toko.

Tsubaki melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher Kyota. "Kamu ke mana saja? Aku ingin sekali kamu menemaniku membeli perlengkapan calon anak kita, tapi kamu selalu sibuk." Tsubaki cemberut membuat Kyota menciumnya super kilat. Tsubaki tersentak kaget. "Kyota!"

Kyota tergelak. "Sekarang aku ada di sini berkat seseorang seenaknya menemani isteriku pergi melihat-lihat apa dibutuhkan calon anak." Dilirik sekilas tempat berdirinya Haru saat ini telah menghilang tanpa kabar. "Sepertinya aku akan menemanimu ke tempat kamu sukai."

"Benarkah?" Tsubaki berbinar senang. "Tunggu apa lagi. Sekarang kita pergi karena sebentar lagi sudah masuk malam."

Kyota mengangkat lengannya, melihat jam. "Belum waktu malam, Tsubaki sayang. Butuh lima jam untuk jalan-jalan baru kita pulang. Anggap saja ini malam terpenting bagi kita sebelum memanaskan ranjang."

"Bahasamu, Kyota!" seru Tsubaki memukul lengan suaminya. Tersenyum senang, kemudian melingkarkan tangan ke lengan Kyota. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku lapar sekali saat ini."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Makan sesuai seleramu. Anak kita sedang menuruti kesukaan Ayahnya."

"Boleh-boleh saja. Semoga kamu menyukainya."

"Aku selalu menyukainya, Kyota."

Mereka berdua memulai perjalanan jalan-jalannya. Senyuman mereka belum menghilang selama kaki melangkah.

Di balik tembok, Haru tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka begitu indah. Rasanya ingin sekali, Haru memiliki isteri manis dan baik hati seperti Tsubaki Tsubaki. Mungkin ke depannya Haru menemukan jodohnya, mungkin lewat malam ini.

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Mau coba fandom baru. Supaya lebih menantang ketimbang fandom mainstream. :v

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**13 December 2014**


End file.
